


Solidarity

by Eirie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 05:03:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21247895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eirie/pseuds/Eirie
Summary: An HP Fanfic about friendship across House lines.





	Solidarity

Four friends. Very, very different people, but as close as can be all the same.

One from each house.

They’re walking along campus on their way to Herbology.

Hufflepuff is happily chatting about what plants they want to work on today with Ravenclaw. Gryffindor is walking slightly behind them and listening in, wearing a small smile. Slytherin looks like he’s too cool for this but is secretly happy to see his friends happy.

And then they hear it.

“FUCK SLYTHERIN.”

All four whip their heads around.

“Excuse me?”

The source of the insult blinks. He wasn’t expecting all 4 to stop and say that in unison. Who would?

“I said Fuck Slytherin. You’re all Death Eaters!!”

The four friends stared at the guy for a moment.

Ravenclaw is the first to speak.

“Operation Reeducation?”

The other three nod. The bully blinks.

Slytherin holds out a hand to his side expectantly as both Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw start digging through their bookbags.

Ravenclaw hands a thick book to Slytherin. “Make sure not to damage it this time. The last book you used had a dent.” Slytherin takes the book as Gryffindor holds the bully’s arms behind his back.

Hufflepuff is still digging through their bookbag, muttering that they know it’s in there somewhere.

Slytherin starts whacking at the bully with the thick book. Gryffindor cheers him on. Ravenclaw eyes the book to make sure it doesn’t get damaged or bloodied. Hufflepuff is debating emptying his bag on the ground.

Whack. Whack. Whack. Whack.

Finally, Hufflepuff chirps, “I found it!” A first aid kit is in his hands and he starts pulling out an ice pack and bandages.

Slytherin sighs and gives Ravenclaw back the book, who eyes it carefully for its new condition. Satisfied, she puts it away.

Gryffindor sighs disgustedly and pushes the bully away, sauntering up to his friends.

The bully looks hopefully at the ice pack in Hufflepuff’s hands.

Hufflepuff gives it to Slytherin and gently admonishes them not to hurt themselves so much.


End file.
